


A Little Sleep..........

by Cyborgprincess



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyborgprincess/pseuds/Cyborgprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the massacre began, Cinder stopped sleeping. She couldn't. At night she would dream, dream of all those people. And they would terrify her so much that not a wink of sleep came to her after. </p><p>Cinder-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sleep..........

**Author's Note:**

> I have assumed that they are in the Rampion for a couple of months or so. Its my first so please forgive any mistakes.

Ever since the massacre began, Cinder stopped sleeping. She couldn't. At night she would dream, dream of all those people. And they would terrify her so much that not a wink of sleep came to her after. 

She was one of them, being attacked by Levana's soldiers. She was being mauled and torn. She was in pain. She was screaming. She was scared. 

She was standing inside the medicine store in Farafrah. The Lunar woman was there, lying on the floor, her limbs broken, stomach torn and face pale. There was so much blood. Cinder tried to help her but she only croaked out, voice hoarse and broken,"We..we believed i-in you. W-we did. B-" 

She was in New Being, in the Market, Peony at her side. She was alive, her sweet sister was alive. Then they attacked. She watched them tear her apart. But nothing happened to her. She wasn't in the market anymore but watching from far far away. 

She was looking down at Earth from the Rampion. But something wasn't right. The Earth wasn't green and blue anymore. It was red. All red. The rivers were crimson and the oceans scarlet. The land was like rust. 

The others noticed. They worried. They tried to comfort her. They told her again and again that she had done the only thing she could have. They took trying to convince her to sleep. She never did. 

It was about a week since the massacre began. Cinder was thrashing in her sleep. Cress was in the room. She shook her awake. She repeated, like a prayer,"It's not your fault." She didn't believe her. The orange light hadn't flickered. But she didn't. 

Wolf was still quiet but then,so was she. That did help her a bit. 

The only time when she felt some semblance of calm was when she was working, trying to fix all the mysteriously broken parts of the Rampion and Iko's bodyevery time she had an 'accident'. Cinder tried to see if there was any problem with her sensors but everything seemed to be in order. Nothing was wrong but Iko still kept on crashing into doors and cargo boxes. 

Kai slept next to her almost every night. They would talk and talk and talk. About the past. About themselves. About them. Sometimes they kissed. Fleeting kisses that might have been imaginary in all their briefness. But the present was ignored. And as they slept (or tried to) Cinder's guilt would reach a peak. She was almost content then. Almost happy. When all those innocent people were dead. Then he would rub his hand soothingly over her back, whisper that she had done the best thing she could have. And she slowly began to believe it. 

But honestly, it was Thorne who helped the most. He didn't treat her any different. And they joked. They argued. They teased.she almost felt...  
Normal 

The nightmares were slowly replaced by dreams.

She was in her shop, fixing androids. She had a proper set of tools now. 

She was with Kai. It was the night of the ball. Her gloves were off. And they were holding hands. 

Peony was there. Iko too. They were all on the car that looked like a rotting pumpkin. They were leaving for Europe. They were laughing. That one was her favourite. 

Eventually the dreams too stopped. And then, Cinder just slept a dreamless sleep.


End file.
